Back to Back
by Hanashi Chojutsuka
Summary: What happens when a certian pink haired teacher gets reincarnated by accident? Just wait and read to find out! ~NEW~ KANSHISHA'S BIO IS UP! CHAPTER THREE TO FOLLOW TOMORROW!
1. Intro to the Shortie

Whee! This is my first ever Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic, so please enjoy it! It takes place after the Dark Tournament ('cause that's how far I've gotten in the dub series). '//' means that the enclosed text is the character's thoughts.  
  
For the record, I do not own any of the characters in Yu Yu Hakusho (although Yuske would be nice, minus the hair gel. He's cuter without it!). ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Yuske?"  
  
"What d'ya need, Botan? I just got out of school, so don't you dare say we've got another assignment." Yuske Urameshi had just managed to survive another horrifying day of Jr. High, and all he wanted to do at the moment was to either beat someone up in a fight or sleep the rest of the day.  
  
"I was just wondering who that girl is," she said, used to his temperamental outbursts. Puu was nestled comfortably in Keiko's arms, puuing as he always did.  
  
The 'girl' in question was sitting on a bench, reading a very thick novel. There wouldn't have been anything unusual about her, except that she was extremely short, and was wearing a guy's uniform. Her legs didn't even touch the ground, kicking slowly as she read the huge book. Her bright pink hair was drawn back into a ponytail, wavier than most girls' hair was around Yuske's town.  
  
"I think I know her," Keiko said, staring hard at the girl. "She just transferred here this morning. Kanshisha!"  
  
The girl's head popped up immediately, revealing light brown eyes. "Oh, ohayo, Keiko! I didn't think I'd see you so soon outside of class!" The girl hopped down from the bench, landing lightly on the balls of her feet. She walked over to them, the book held with her hands behind her back. "Who are your friends?"  
  
"Oh! This is Botan," Keiko said hurriedly, pointing to her, "and this is Yuske. You might have heard of him." She grinned and hugged Puu.  
  
"Nothing but a bunch of hot air." The statement coming from the girl's mouth made Yuske ready to deck her right then and there. //How dare she!? I'm twice her height, and I've got way more than three times her strength, even without the Shotgun!//  
  
"Hot air, am I?" he asked, a dangerous glint in his eye. "Let's start talking about you, then. You're nothing but a shrimp!"  
  
"And you aren't going to amount to anything if you try and beat me in a word fight. Keiko, I have to go, so make sure you keep him out of trouble." She turned on her heel, walking at an unhurried pace away from the trio.  
  
"What the. That little punk of a girl! She just walked away from me without a fight!!" Yuske was more than pissed. No one walked away from him like that without a few broken bones. He almost began to power up for a Shotgun, but Botan stopped him.  
  
"Yuske. That. might not be the best of ideas." When he turned to ask her why the heck not, he saw that her pink eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"What's with the big dramatic act, Botan? She's getting away, and she's just a punk kid!" he yelled, Keiko trying to shush him.  
  
Botan sighed and pulled all three of them into an alleyway. Once she had checked to make sure that no one could hear, she said in a hushed tone, "Yuske, I can almost guarantee that you would lose that fight, even if you used all the spirit energy you had. She's so powerful, it almost hurts to look at her."  
  
"But. Who could have so much power and you not know who they are, Botan?" Keiko was confused. She hadn't met anyone who could beat Yuske, and even though Kanshisha was pretty strong, she didn't think the girl could beat Yuske, not after what Genkai had given to him.  
  
"I don't know, and that's one of my assignments, to find out. So," she exclaimed, clapping her hands together, "if you two could buddy up and find out a lot of stuff about her, that would be great!"  
  
"I know the perfect way," Yuske growled, running out into the alleyway. "All I have to do is challenge her to a fight!"  
  
~~~A few hours later~~~  
  
Yuske was very mad now. He had been searching for more than four hours for the girl, and he couldn't find a trace of her. //Damnit, I know I saw her near here.//  
  
Suddenly, there she was. Right in the middle of a park he was absolutely sure he had searched a hundred times. Her pink hair was flowing loosely over her shoulders as she called out, "You want a fight? Then get your lazy butt over here, slacker."  
  
//What the hell? Who is she?// He glared at her and said, "I'm coming, shortie." He walked so that he was towering over her and said, "I'm going to beat you, and you know that?" He felt much more confidant now. She didn't seem so tough once you got up close to her.  
  
"I doubt it. Take your position." She moved like a cat, sinking down until she was in a fighting stance. Yuske had to shake his head to clear memories of a similar stance that his mentor had used and crouched as well, tensed and ready.  
  
"Begin when you will." Yuske charged, not even giving her a second to react. He hit her square in the face, making her bend over backwards like she was an acrobat.  
  
"Heh. Gotcha pretty good, so why don-" His speech was abruptly halted as he found a very pointy foot collide with his stomach. He flew back a few paces, and barely managed to keep on his feet as they were separated by a few feet of air. He gasped and held his stomach, not believing what had just happened.  
  
She was standing up right, with the barest of red marks on her face. She rubbed it, saying, "Well, you're the first person in a while to actually land a good one. Most don't even make a scratch."  
  
Yuske grew even angrier, feeling his spirit energy increase. //I won't use it just yet. I'll just wait a bit to see if I can take her out without it.// He stood again, and charged, this time not totally focusing on hitting her, just on seeing how she hadn't been hurt. He hit her in the gut, using his foot. //There's no denying it, I do hit her! So why doesn't it-// He felt the impact of a punch as he saw a blur dart from behind his foot, over his head, and land on the other side.  
  
He swayed, barely managing to keep his footing. He had never been hit this many times this badly for a long time. He hadn't been hit this bad since he went to Genkai's training thing.  
  
"Pathetic. From all the rubbish I heard about you, I thought you would be at least more interesting than the usual guys I fight. You're nothing but a puny shrimp." He gritted his teeth in anger and looked at the girl, giving her his best death glare.  
  
"And what makes you so special, huh? You're toast now, I'm pissed off enough!" He charged again, thinking that she wouldn't have expected him to be recovered enough to attack so soon.  
  
She had thought of that. He found himself sprawling onto the ground, heading straight for a brick wall. He only had enough time to think, //Damnit, this is gonna hurt!// before he hit it, falling into blackness.  
  
Kanshisha stood, her nice uniform all torn up from the fight. "Well, he is pretty good after all," she mused to herself, taking in the gaping holes in her blue pants, and the tears in her shirt. Thankfully, it was still decent enough to get her home. She put her hands into her pockets and walked down the street, whistling.  
  
//Kanshisha, you know that wasn't very nice to leave him there.// A gravelly old woman's voice floated through her head, making her laugh at the foolishness.  
  
//Honored spirit, I could have just waited until he woke up, and then I would have had to knock him out a lot less nicely. Besides, I think I can hear his friends coming.//  
  
Kanshisha got the mental image of an old lady shaking her head. //Sometimes I wonder who's in control here, you or me.//  
  
//You know the answer to that one.//  
  
. 


	2. What on Earth?

Chapter Two is finally up! Thank you guys (Master Genkai, BC, and Jensei no Megami!! Love you guys, send me an e-mail and we can chat about what Kanshisha might do to kick Yuske's ass even more. ^,^) who have been bugging me for the past few weeks to write this next chapter. I've been a lazy bum, but here it is!  
  
Also, please feel free to e-mail me at crazy_black_belt@hotmail.com w/ suggestions and/or comments. I LOVE getting e-mail from peeps! And I will listen to suggestions, because I do get writer's block.  
  
I have a question (glares at stupid dub). Is Keiko's name spelt 'Kayko" or 'Keiko'? I use the latter, so please let me know which is correct!  
  
HUGE IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: I do not own Yu Yu Hakushou.  
  
"Yuske? Are you awake?"  
  
Yuske groaned and flopped over in his bed to find himself face to face with Keiko and Botan, both of who were staring anxiously into his face.  
  
He yelped and threw himself away from them, panting heavily. "Don't do that to me, you guys! Geez, the last thing I need is a heart attack!"  
  
"Well don't blame me, you're the one who decided to go off and attack that poor girl for no reason!" they both shouted, glaring at him with almost identical stares.  
  
"She most certainly wasn't 'helpless', and she definitely isn't a girl!" he shouted right back, getting ticked off as he remembered the fight. "No girl fights like that, not even if they could possibly use an A-Bomb!"  
  
"Yuske, we had gym the day before you saw her. She changed along with the rest of the girls, and I can most certainly assure you that she is a girl, not some messed up guy!" Keiko was getting rather fired up. //Why are men such morons? Girls can be tough like guys if they want to!//  
  
"What are you guys all yelling about in here?" Yuske's mom walked into his room, scratching her head. "Shouldn't you two be in school?" she asked Botan and Keiko. "It's past nine o'clock."  
  
With startled, 'Oh's' 'Um's', both Botan and Keiko scrambled out of the room. Yuske's mom yawned sleepily and said from behind her hand, "Yuske, all I'm asking is that you try not to pick on girls. I'm not going to chew you out, because you need sleep." With that, she walked out of his room, shutting his door behind her.  
  
Yuske stared blankly at the door, not having absorbed what his mother had just said. //Leave a girl alone?! Heck, that'd usually be no problem, but with a girl like that Kanisha, or whatever her name was, you gotta stay one step ahead of them!// He grinned, and slicked back his hair quickly as he began to get dressed. Puu was passed out in his sock drawer, so he decided to leave the Spirit Beast there. //Guess I'd better catch her after school again, and try to get something out of her.//  
  
Kanshisha finished packing her briefcase, feeling rather pleased with herself. Yesterday she had managed to totally wipe the ground with Yuske Urameshi, and today she had managed to get an A+ on a report she had had to do for English. //Not like I really worked on it though, right Honored Spirit?// she thought, grinning evilly at the old lady mentally.  
  
//You do know that you only managed to cop an A+ because I helped you with it, so don't even think about getting cocky.// She shook her head, sighing. //You're as bad as the punk I allowed you to beat up yesterday.//  
  
//Don't even start the guilt trip on me, Honor-//  
  
"Kani-san, are you ready?" Kanshisha looked up to meet Keiko's eyes, managing a weak grin as she did so.  
  
"Yeah, just give me a few seconds, I have to talk to. Never mind, let's go." Furious, she yelled at the old lady, //Honored Spirit, you did that on purpose! You deliberately distracted me from-//  
  
//Best get moving, child. Your friend wont wait for long.// Kanshisha ground her teeth as the hag cackled. She stood up and grabbed her bag, saying, "Let's go, Keiko."  
  
Yuske swore as he saw both Keiko and the girl walking down the street together. //Oh man, now how am I supposed to get to her without Keiko chewing my head off?// But the sound of Kanshisha saying something to Keiko made him stop fuming and listen closely from his hiding place (a rather dirty alleyway).  
  
"Keiko, I have to go take care of something. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She was grinning at her friend, as if they shared some big joke.  
  
"No problem. Just do what I suggested and you'll do great!" Keiko seemed to be trying not to burst out laughing. //Damnnit, she better not be laughing about how that Kanshisha girl beat me up!//  
  
Kanshisha turned a corner, and disappeared from sight. Keiko continued walking, going straight past Yuske's hiding place without even seeming to notice him. He noted at random as he waited to be absolutely sure that she was gone and he could follow Kanshisha that she was heading towards the river. After a good fifteen seconds had passed, he snuck out and followed her, making sure that there was always some good cover nearby in case she turned around.  
  
But she never did. She just continued walking serenely towards the river, pausing at times to look at things like fantasy books, or at little kids playing. When she reached the bridge, Yuske felt a sinking feeling enter his stomach. There weren't any other places to hide if she crossed all the way. In fact, this street was completely deserted.  
  
She continued walking until she got a little past halfway. Then she turned around, and pointed her finger straight at the abandoned warehouse where he was hiding. She called out triumphantly, "Yuske, you'd better come out before I decide to toast your pathetic juvenile behind for the fun of it."  
  
He instinctively cringed; almost expecting to be cracked over the head like Genkai would whenever she lost her temper with him. He mentally smacked himself as he thought, //She's dead, you moron! Get. Over. It! She's not coming back, and she never will!// He took a deep, steadying breath, and walked out towards her.  
  
She looked ordinary enough, but that had fooled him easily enough the last time. He knew that he couldn't beat her unless she told him what her power was like most morons did when he fought them, so he decided to try Botan's original idea. "So, I was just wondering," he said, managing to keep a fake grin plastered onto his face, "Just how did you manage to beat me last time?"  
  
"It wasn't that hard, punk. You left yourself open too much." Yuske stopped dead in shock. Instead of the light, willowy voice he knew was supposed to come out of Kanshisha's mouth; he heard a gravelly, scratchy one, like the owner hadn't used it in a while. //But.// he thought, stunned. //But she's dead! I saw Togoro kill her with my own eyes!//  
  
"You fool, haven't you figured it out by now?" The girl stalked towards him, her arms clasped behind her back. Her eyes seemed to be wearier now, not the lively brown they had been. And he could have sworn that the girl's uniform kept on switching between a blue suit and a red dress thing, with a green fringe. "You aren't as much of a dimwit as you used to be, but I can see you haven't improved much either."  
  
"Gen. Genkai?!" he panted out, feeling as though his heart was going ninety miles an hour. //She's. BACK?!//  
  
"Actually, Genkai's reincarnation." Kanshisha grinned up at him, obviously enjoying the discomfort she was causing him.  
  
"Her. what?!"  
  
//Reincarnation, moron. Like you, but since mine was an accident, I don't come back totally as myself.// Suddenly, he saw what seemed to be a ghostly version of Genkai pull a few feet away from Kanshisha, in almost the exact same stance.  
  
"I was just walking along, minding my own business a few days ago when I started to get really cold," Kani explained. "Then I started hearing the Honored Spirit's voice asking me questions. Naturally, I started to freak. I ended up falling off a bridge, this very same one in fact."  
  
Genkai took over then. //She would have drowned if I hadn't possessed her that moment. At least she wasn't without Spirit Energy, as you saw yesterday.//  
  
Yuske finally managed to get his mouth to work. "But Botan said that she led you to the Spirit World personally! There's no way you could have gotten out of there, not without Koenma knowing and dragging you back or letting me know or something!"  
  
//But he didn't know, Yuske.// Genkai's voice took on the quality it did when she was getting exasperated with him. //He was too busy getting spanked by his father for unknown reasons. Now then,// she finished, looking sternly at the two people in front of her, //I would highly appreciate it if you, Yuske, didn't tell the whole world about it, and if you, Kanshisha, tried to be a little bit nicer. It isn't pleasant to know that my two best students are quibbling like children. If you'll excuse me, I think I need a little nap.// She walked back over to Kanshisha, and disappeared inside of her body.  
  
Yuske stood there, dumbfounded. Not only was Genkai back, but he had to deal with her reincarnation! He suddenly felt himself wishing that he was being beaten up by Togoro, or maybe even back in Genkai's stupid training thing. Either one would have ben preferable to what he was going to have to do now.  
  
Kanshisha didn't look altogether that pleased about it either. However, she put a cheery grin on and said, "Well, I guess now you can call me Kani- san."  
  
"Kani-san?! I can call you 'crab'?" He started laughing as he walked off the bridge, trying to keep his mixed up feelings in a ball for now. He didn't really know what to do besides that.  
  
"You can't call me crab, dimwit!" They were illuminated by the setting sun as Yuske headed down the street, tiny Kanshisha jumping like a grasshopper beside him, trying to beat him up. 


	3. Kanshisha' Bio

KANSHISHA'S BIO  
  
I decided to include a little bio thingie on Kanshisha, because even though she's a lot like Genkai, she's got some differences. It's below.  
  
NAME: Kanshisha Jinsei (guardian this life)  
  
AGE: 14  
  
HAIR COLOR: Pink!  
  
EYE COLOR: Brown  
  
PHYSICAL CHARACTERISTICS: Indistinguishable from Genkai (except she's younger, o'course)  
  
HEIGHT: 4' 3''  
  
PERSONALITY: Touchy, doesn't like people getting too close to her; very tempermental  
  
FAVORITE FOOD: Obsessive about cheesecake (this might have a funny part later on in the story. ^,^).  
  
LEAST FAVORITE FOOD: Steak. It's too gross to her.  
  
SPIRIT ABILITIES: Okay, you guys are probably wondering how the heck she managed to kick Yuske's booty in Chapter One. She can use her Spirit Energy to make a sort of a 'bubble' if you will, that can protect her against anything short of an atomic bomb. Later on she might find another way she can use it, but that's not for a while. Oh, and she's still psychic. ^,^  
  
OTHER: Kanshisha is the reincarnation of Genkai, Yuske's former mentor. Genkai managed to become reincarnated shortly after the Dark Tournament, when Koenma was distracted by a spanking. She possessed Kanshisha, and has been helping her with her powers ever since. The two are identical, except that Genkai is obviously a few decades older. Kanshisha refers to Genkai as 'Honored Spirit' and Genkai calls her 'Young One'. A very nice relationship, if only Genkai could learn not to take control of Kanshisha's life at very inopportune times. 


End file.
